


Role reversal

by CreatingRoyalChaos



Series: Maid to the Mikoshibas [10]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Role Reversal, Roleplay, because I seem to have a thing for that apparently, inappropriate use of a cane, seriously Nitori you should be ashamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatingRoyalChaos/pseuds/CreatingRoyalChaos
Summary: What happens to naughty omegas? They get punished.





	Role reversal

**Author's Note:**

> Idek anymore, this is just self-indulgent filth that I felt the need to write. Please enjoy my sins!

He couldn't quite believe the position he was in. He was just grateful the Master was away so he wouldn't walk in and see him. He was currently alone in the master's private office which Momo had stolen the key for whilst insisting that they had a little fun. What he meant by that, Nitori still wasn't sure. The younger had made him dress up in one of his older suits from when he was younger, all the more recent ones being to large for the omega's slim frame.

Now he was waiting, leaning against the large oaken desk where Momo had told him to wait before scurrying off with a wicked smirk on his face. He wasn't sure what the other was planning, but it made him anxious.

He waited for a while longer, fiddling with the buttons on the blazer, debating whether to go and find his alpha. He decided against it though, knowing the other wouldn't be happy if he ruined his little game, or whatever this was.

There was a small knock on the door which interrupted his train of thought, making him look up abruptly. He felt his heart flutter slightly, it must've been Momo, no one else had the need to come in this room, but he still had a small worry that it might have been someone else.

"Come in." He called. The door was slowly opened moments later. First he saw Momo's head peaking around the door and he let out a sigh of relief, his heart rate finally beginning to calm, although he hadn't noticed the ruffled headpiece the boy was wearing until he was stepping into the room; that was the next thing Nitori noticed and it had his heart racing again for a whole other reason.

Momo stepped gracefully into the room, looking at his omega nervously. Nitori's breath hitched as he stared at the younger, drinking up the sight before him. He was dressed head to toe in a Mikoshiba maid's outfit, his hands fiddling with the ruffled hem of the short dress. That drew his attention to the boy's milky thighs which were being nicely accentuated by the white thigh high stockings he was wearing. Nitori felt his cock twitch.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Master, but Sousuke said you wished to speak with me." Momo finally spoke up, shuffling slightly from foot to foot. Nitori tilted his head. What was he talking about? Then suddenly it clicked, this was Momo's game, he wanted to role play and he was doing that by changing their positions. He then realised what that meant for him, he was supposed to play the alpha, which would mean he would get to dominate Momo. His heart jumped a little. The boy had kept his promise. He then realised the younger was looking at him expectantly, he had to think fast.

"Yes Momotarou." He hummed, folding his arms across his chest as he pushed himself up from the desk. "Come here." He beckoned him with his finger, the younger hurriedly scurrying over, staring at his shoes as he stood before the other. "A little closer." He smirked, seeing the boy look up at him with wide eyes. "I don't bite." Momo blinked quickly, his lips slightly parted before he averted his eyes away.

"S-sir, am I in trouble?" He stuttered quietly.

"What makes you ask that?" Nitori asked coyly. "Is there something you're not telling me? Have you done something bad?" His tone was teasing and he saw the younger blush.

"N-no, no." He murmured, biting at his lower lip.

"You'd better not had." He replied. "You know what happens if I find out you're lying?"

"I get punished." Momo answered.

"That's a good boy." Nitori teased. "Now, do you want to change your answer? I'll go easier on you if you tell me now, I'll punish you personally rather than getting Sousuke to do it." He could see the younger flushing an even deeper shade of red, his head bowed as he tried to avoid the other's gaze. "Momo." He said more sternly, lifting the boy's chin up so he was looking at him. He saw tears welling in his eyes; he had to commend his acting skills.

"I-I'm sorry sir." His lower lip quivered as he spoke. "It was an accident."

"Shh, now, just tell me what you've done and I can think of an appropriate punishment." He said soothingly, seeing the other chew at his lower lip. "I won't be mad." Momo looked up at him timidly again before speaking.

"I'm sorry Master, I knocked over your new vase when I was dusting, i-it smashed, I'm sorry." He practically whimpered, watching the other's stare turn hard, his face stoic.

"My Ming Dynasty vase." He said slowly. "Do you know how much that cost?"

"A lot sir." Momo stammered. Nitori let out a low hum.

"More than you'll earn in your life time." He said. "It looks like your punishment is going to be extensive." Momo gulped. "Now, what should it be, maybe extra hours, or a reduction in pay."

"Sir, please, I can barely support myself as it." He murmured, voice wavering as he spoke. Tears were beginning to fall, streaking down his flushed cheeks. Nitori tutted, gently reaching a hand out to wipe away the other's tears, his thumbs brushing across the heated skin. He let his hand rest against the other's cheek, the younger leaning into the touch slightly.

"Well then, there are other ways you can repay me." He hummed, his voice suddenly dropping deeper. "Little omega." The boy's mouth went to form around some words but he instead stood wide eyed and seemingly breathless, clearly understanding the meaning behind the man's words.

"Y-yes sir." He stumbled over his words. "I'll do anything."

"Submissive already?" Nitori chuckled. "We haven't even started." This made the younger flush anew and he could see it spread all the way down his neck. The elder made his way around the desk, taking a seat in the large leather chair behind it. He pushed it out quickly, spreading his legs and looking at the other with a dark, heated gaze. "Now, come and show me how you'd please your alpha."

Momo hesitated for only a second before he was moving over and onto his knees in front of the other. He gave him a small, weary glance before reaching out and undoing the button and zip on his trousers then pulling his cock free. Nitori looked down to where the boy had his hand wrapped around him. His cock was nothing impressive since he was an omega, so it kind of ruined the illusion a little bit.

Nevertheless Momo was eagerly leaning over and lapping at his tip, before engulfing it in the wet heat of his mouth, bobbing slowly up and down. He felt a hand wrap firmly in his hair, making him look up at the other with lidded eyes. Nitori let out a small, approving groan, hips pressing up off the seat, only encouraging the younger to try and take more of him. The boy was using his tongue every time he pulled up to either lick a strip up the underside of his cock or tease at the head and when he was sinking back down the other could feel him almost massaging him with it.

"That's it, such a good omega." He praised, pulling the alpha's hair away from his face so he could see his golden eyes staring up at him, his pupils blown wide, plump lips wrapped prettily around him. Nitori groaned again, head tipping back to rest on the back of the chair.

Momo whimpered as he went a little too far down, the tip of the elder's cock hitting the back of his throat suddenly. The vibrations had Nitori humming and biting at his lower lip as he pressed the boy further down, the head of his cock barely pressing into his throat. But the tight heat was amazing anyway.

"Mm, swallow it all up sweetheart." He said, his voice a little rougher than intended. When he finally let Momo pull back, the boy made a lewd slurping sound that had his cock twitching against his tongue. His grip tightened on the younger's hair before he could pull fully off, making him look up at the other curiously. "Gonna fuck your mouth baby." He gritted. "Open that throat up." 

Momo quickly relaxed himself in anticipation, feeling the other slowly begin to roll his hips at first, cock just about nudging at the back of his throat, until he was building up a faster speed, hips rising up so he could press into the alpha's throat as deep as possible. The younger's eyes rolled back as the pace got faster, the omega's cock slamming into the back of his throat, occasionally making him choke and gag, his mouth filling with saliva that ended up dripping out and down the sides of the man's cock.

"So good." Nitori groaned breathily. "Bet your other hole is even better though." He began to slow down, Momo managing to suck in a few deep breaths. "Even tighter, hotter, wetter." The boy whimpered at that, eyes slipping shut. "I bet you're dripping already, soaking through your panties." Momo's eyes shot open, looking wide eyed up at the man. "Yeah I know about those, you're not very discrete, I see them every time you bend over, you're such a little tease, especially during my meetings, it's like you're just begging me to fuck you in front of all those people."

"I'm sorry sir." The younger apologised as he was finally allowed to pull off his cock, tear tracks staining his pink-tinted cheeks.

"Hm, but you're not sorry one little bit, are you?" He mused, taking the base of his cock in his hand and wiping the head across the boy's lips, smearing the precum that it left there. "You've been wanting this, waiting for any moment to mess up, hoping, knowing that I'd set you straight." Momo let his mouth hang open slightly, allowing the elder to slap his cock against his waiting tongue. "Maybe I should've got Sousuke to do this after all, it's not a punishment if you're enjoying it." 

"No sir, please." He said quickly, a hint of fear flashing across those golden eyes.

"Don't worry little one." He cooed gently, running his hand under the alpha's chin. "Now that I've got you, I'm not going to let you go that easily." He quickly tugged the boy to his feet, standing himself and pushing him back against the desk. "You're my new plaything, I'll fuck you whenever I want." He gritted. "Say it."

"You can fuck me whenever you want sir." Momo gasped as the man brought a hand up to trace across his covered cock, which was painfully hard between his legs.

"Good boy." He grinned. "Can even have my business associates play with you, use you to pay off a few of my own debts."

"Yes sir, anything." He whined, pressing into the man's touch, his hands gripping the edge of the desk for support. He was suddenly pushed down onto the desk, his breath hitching as he watched Nitori move in between his legs and lift the hem of his dress until he was exposed to the omega.

"So pretty." He praised, fingers gliding up the top of his smooth thighs. The younger had shaved, seemingly his whole body. There was no sparse hair across his thighs and when he looked further up he saw his small happy trail was also gone. As for the panties he was wearing, they were evidently too small, or the more probable reason was that his cock was too big, the head now poking out of the waistband and one of his balls hanging out the side. Nitori held back a giggle, keeping a straight face as he reached down and pulled the panties down, gracefully sliding them off the alpha's legs.

"Already so excited." The other teased, looking at his alpha's hard cock. The head was a deep red and Nitori knew it must be painful. What he was more captivated by was the now hairless skin around his cock. Where there had previously been a thick bush of orange hair, was now bare skin. He couldn't help but lean down, taking the younger's cock in his hand to move it out of the way, then run his nose across the smooth skin, lips delicately tracing across it as well, as he inhaled the alpha's smell. His usual musky smell was being masked my floral scents that must've been in the body wash he'd used. Momo was whimpering and gasping above him, clearly in need of greater stimulation.

"You sound so pretty as well baby." He cooed, lifting his head to stare at the younger's flushed face. "Do you want me to touch you?"

"Please sir." Momo choked, body squirming against the surface of the desk.

"Then you're going to have to turn over." He said coyly. The boy hesitated for only a second as he processed the request, before pushing himself off the desk, going to turn around. Before he could do that however, he felt the omega pulling him down, smashing their lips together in a forceful kiss that the elder dominated immediately, sliding his tongue into the others mouth, Momo willingly letting him take control. When he finally pulled away the boy was left panting, his lips red and swollen. He helped the younger turn around, pushing him down over the desk, so his hips were resting on the edge, his cock trapped between the cool wood and his own body.

Nitori pressed a leg in between the alpha's own, forcing him to spread them wider. He grinned to himself as he took the boy's cheeks in his hands, rolling and squeezing the now completely smooth flesh. It was too inviting for him not to lean down and bite into one of the cheeks, hearing the younger gasp, he himself hoping a dark mark would bloom before this was over.

He let his hands spread the cheeks wide, bringing a finger to trace around his pink rim. It fluttered at the light touches, tightening up more than it already was. It reminded the omega that all he'd had up there were two of Sousuke's fingers and even with the size of his own cock being small, it still looked like it would stretch him uncomfortably if he were to try and push in right now. 

Momo let out a small moan as the next thing pressing against his hole was the elder's tongue, wet and hot. He licked fat strips across the younger's most sensitive area, hearing the speed of his breathing increase, desperate whimpers passing his lips every so often.

"You look so tight sweetheart." He hummed, standing up. "Not sure you'll be able to take my cock like this." 

Momo turned to look at him, a small smirk appearing on his face as he looked at the pocket on the elder's jacket. Nitori took the hint and reached inside, seeing the younger turn away as he pulled a small jar out. He opened it quickly, dipping his fingers in and pulling them out, seeing them coated in a slick, wet, shiny substance, that he assumed was some sort of oil. Of course Momo had planned everything before hand.

He could see the boy shifting against the desk top, his hips twitching as he tried to grind against the surface. He brought a hand to his waist, holding him still as the other pressed in between his cheeks, wetted fingers teasingly circling his rim in a way that had the boy pushing his hips back.

"Such a needy little omega." He purred, finally slipping one finger in, seeing the other's back arch shallowly towards the desk, pushing his arse further back, presenting himself for the omega. He slid easily in to the knuckle, pumping in and out a few times then curling his finger. He pressed a kiss against the other's lower back as he slipped a second finger in alongside the first one. 

He started thrusting quicker, hearing Momo whine and gasp, his head resting against the hard wood of the desk, mouth hanging open as he crooked his fingers again. Leaning over, he bit into the younger's arse again, hearing him moan as he nudged the tips of his fingers up against his prostate. The next time he pressed in it was deeper and harder, pulling a long groan from the boy's throat.

"There we go." Nitori  grinned as he found the alpha's prostate, suddenly thrusting into him quicker, fingers hooked to get a good angle as he drove into it. Momo was moaning profusely against the wood of the desk, hips jerking back sporadically. "Desperate little thing, aren't you?" He used his other had to spread his cheeks, giving himself a better view of his fingers opening the younger up. "Not even got to the main show and you're already about to burst." He could see the alpha's knot swelling a little at the base of his cock. As he traced a finger across it he felt the boy's hole clench, squeezing hard around him. "Look at that, trying to keep me inside you, is that your way of begging for more?"

"Please master." He groaned, burying his face in his arms. Nitori chuckled, pulling out of the other, hearing him whine, looking back over his shoulder to stare at the man, his eyes wide and pleading. "Sir, please put them back in." He begged.

"Don't worry little one, I'm not going to leave you all desperate and begging, as fun as that sounds." He mused, dipping his fingers back into the small jar. He had to remember that this was Momo's first time and he wanted to make it enjoyable, he couldn't get too carried away with himself, and that meant preparing the boy properly, his hole wasn't built like an omega's.

He pressed a gentle, reassuring kiss against his lower back as he pushed the three fingers against his rim, easing them in slowly, hearing the younger whimpering uncontrollably, his rim probably burning from the bigger stretch. Nevertheless he took them without a complaint, waiting patiently until the elder had pushed all the way in to the knuckle, opening his fingers out and stretching them slightly as he slowly moved in and out a few times, before he started the squirm and wiggle his hips, silently begging him to go faster.

"There you go." Nitori hummed, thrusting into him faster, fingers crooking once again to make sure he was hitting his most sensitive spot. This had the younger moaning wantonly and drooling against the desk.

"Yes." He hissed quietly, hips bucking back against the man. "F-faster, please."

"God you're a sight." The man chuckled. "Never thought you'd be such a little slut." Momo groaned, eyes tightly shut. "What a treat for me, you're practically gagging for it." His voice was lower than the younger had ever heard it and it made a heat settle in his stomach. "Do you enjoy alphas touching your sweet little pussy?" He questioned. "How many have you let have a go on you, hm?"

"N-none sir." He whimpered.

"None? You're a virgin?" The elder mused. "But you're so greedy for it. You've not been in heat? Begged an alpha to mount you and fuck you until you can't see straight?" Momo shook his head. "None of my staff have come on to you? Cornered you, tried to take you?"

"No sir." His voice was hoarse and weak.

"How can they resist?" He asked. "I know I've sure found it hard." Momo choked out a sob at that, pushing his hips back onto the man's fingers. "Mm, your greedy little pussy is swallowing them all up, would you like more?"

"I'll take anything you give to me sir." He panted in return, trying his best to look at the man.

"That's a dangerous request little one." He cooed, but there was a hint lust in his voice that had sent a shiver down the younger's spine. He was spreading the alpha wide open, his body writhing wildly against him as he mumbled incoherent words that got interrupted by his own breathy moans.

"Sir, please, I need more." He breathed.

"Insatiable, aren't you?" Nitori questioned, amusement lacing his voice. "Can't get enough." He thought about adding a fourth finger but decided against it; he wanted the alpha to still be able to feel his cock and was worried if he was too stretched out it wouldn't make that much of an impact.

He saw something out of the corner of his eye, the small gleam attracting his attention towards it. Propped up against the wall by the master's coat rack was a cane, the round golden handle being what had caught his eye. An idea flashed quickly through his mind but he brushed it off. However, as the younger squirmed and keened below him, begging for more, he found he couldn't get it out of his head.

He pulled his fingers from the boy's hole, hearing him whimper then whine in protest. Nitori ignored him though, in favour of walking over to the corner of the room and picking up the fancy walking stick. He twirled it in his fingers before wrapping a hand around the intricately decorated, golden handle. The metal was cold and perfectly shaped for what he had in mind.

He saw Momo staring at him as he turned back, the younger's eyes wide and lips parted as he still tried to steady his breathing. The elder smirked at him devilishly and the alpha visibly gulped watching the other's every movement as he slowly headed back towards him.

He let his head drop back down onto the desk when the omega moved behind him, his neck having to have craned uncomfortably to see him. Behind him Nitori was dipping his fingers into the jar of oil again, bringing them out and letting the oil drip from them across the rounded handle of the cane. His hand twisted around it quickly, making sure the oil was evenly spread before he was spreading the younger's cheeks with the other hand.

The first touch of the cane to his hole made the boy's body go stiff; the metal was cold and he hadn't been expecting it. Seconds later a shiver ran down his spine and he turned his blushing face to try and look at the man.

"S-sir?" His lower lip quivered as he spoke. "What's that for?"

"You said you wanted more." Nitori replied slyly. "I didn't think you deserved my cock yet, you've got to work a little harder for a treat like that."

Before Momo could reply he was putting pressure on the cane, seeing the boy clench up as he tried to push it into him.

"Relax." He hummed, stroking a hand down the younger's back, feeling his muscles loosen as he did as he was told. "Good boy." He cooed as he started to push again. The alpha's hole gave some resistance but the rounded handle eventually popped past his rim, stretching him wide around the circumference. He pushed it further in until the whole handle was inside him and his rim closed around the stick.

As he began to pull out he saw the younger's fingers scrapping across the surface of the desk, his eyes rolling back as he let out a pitchy moan, his hole opening around the object, stretching obscenely.

"Tell me how it feels sweetheart." Nitori hummed, twisting the cane clockwise inside him. He noticed the boy's legs tense up before trembling uncontrollably.

"So full." He breathed out heavily.

"Oh, baby, imagine what my knot will feel like then." He tutted smugly, pushing the cane back in, this time pressing it in much further until he knew it was lodged against his prostate, the younger moaning lowly, hips bucking back against the bulbous head of the object.

Nitori chuckled, pulling it back only the smallest amount before slamming it back in, hearing a throaty groan rip from the alpha's throat. It seemed to be driving the alpha crazy, so for his amusement, he started up a quick rhythm, ramming the handle into his abused prostate over and over again, each thrust shallow but hard.

He risked a glance down, seeing that the alpha's knot had grown considerably, the skin red and swollen. After another loud moan, Nitori leaned over, ghosting his lips over the boy's ear.

"Are you close little one?" He asked softly. Momo nodded eagerly, turning his head to look up at his omega, his eyes pleading and slightly wetted, his lips looking swollen from being bitten raw. The elder leaned in closer, brushing their noses together, lips millimetres apart. "But good omegas don't cum until their alpha has, do they?" The younger bit at his lower lip again but shook his head anyway. "Good, I don't want to have to punish you more." He smirked, leaning in tantalising close before pulling back, Momo trying to chase his lips, wanting the omega to dominate his mouth again. It was falling open a second later as Nitori twisted the cane inside him again, watching the boy's eyes roll back then flutter shut, his toes curling before he was pushing himself up to stand on the tips of his toes, legs tensing up as he pushed himself back onto the lengthy object.

He was letting out soft noises that made it sound like he was purring, very much enjoying the attention which was being lavished upon him. When the elder pushed in however, those noises turned animalistic; pitching grunts, heavy pants and loud moans slipping ever so easily past his lips.

"Listen to you." Nitori smirked, his tone teasing. "Sound like a bitch in heat."

"Sir, please, I can't." He choked, hand reaching back to grab the omega's wrist. He turned to look at him, face flushed, eyes bright yet glassy. "I need you." The way he said it had Nitori's cock twitching; his voice was small and sincere, begging his omega to give it to him, something an alpha rarely did, they would much rather demand, it was the omegas' job to beg.

"You are impatient, aren't you sweetheart?" He mused. "It would be cruel to leave you without a knot, especially when you're so desperate though, wouldn't it?" He began to pull the cane out slowly, hearing the younger whining. Momo could feel as the head of it stretched certain parts of him wider until it got to his rim. He clenched around it involuntarily and heard Nitori chuckle from behind him.

"You've got to let go of it if you want my cock sweetheart." He hummed. He was so tight around it that he was pulling it back inside himself, making it difficult for the omega to get it out, his rim more accustomed to the width of the stick rather than the head.

Momo let out a deep sigh as he finally managed to relax, feeling the elder easing the cane out of him gradually. He slowed as he heard the alpha hiss just as he was trying to pull the widest part of the handle from him. He pressed a soft hand against the small of his back and tugged the final part out swiftly, the boy keening and letting out a moan. 

Nitori dropped the cane to the floor with a clatter and moved in between the alpha's legs. He took his cock in his hand, dipping his fingers into the oil beforehand, then giving a few firm strokes even though it had been hard and twitching the whole time from the way Momo had moved and sounded.

He took the boy's cheeks firmly in his hands, spreading them apart so he could get a look at his now red and puffy rimmed hole, which was gaping and twitching around thin air. There was a small trickle of oil spilling out as well and Nitori was sure that if the boy were an omega, he would've had been gushing slick.

"You're so wet baby." He hummed, tracing a finger through the oil, then pushing it into his hole, eliciting and choked breath from the alpha. He clenched around him hard. "Desperate to keep me inside you, aren't you little one?"

"Yes sir, please, I need you to fill me." He whined, staring needly back at his omega. Nitori chuckled and pressed the head of his cock against the younger's hole, seeing it twitch and flutter at the gentle touch, desperate to get the other inside him.

"Your little pussy is so hungry." He mused, tracing a thumb around the rim of the puckering hole. "I've never seen an omega so needy when they're not in heat before." Momo was panting as he tried to buck back against him. "Although I wouldn't expect anything less from a virgin, must be so desperate to feel a knot for the first time."

"God, yes." The boy said brokenly. "Please sir, fuck me." Nitori let out a deep breath in an attempt to keep himself composed. It didn't seem to help though.

He pushed in slowly, savouring the tight heat around his cock, each pulse the younger's hole gave making him feel close already. Momo was squirming impatiently, needing his omega to really give it to him, like he would be to him if their positions were reversed.

"Sir please, I've been waiting for this for so long, just give it to me." He whined, hoping it would encourage the other.

"Waiting for it huh? I knew you'd been watching me." He grinned as he slowly pulled out. "You've wanted me this whole time and that's why you've tried to be such a distraction."

"I'm sorry sir." He gulped, letting out a small, delicate moan as the omega pushed in again and nudged at his prostate.

"Don't be sweetheart, you've been quite the spectacle, I must say." He hummed with a hint of amusement. "And to think, it was all because you wanted me to bend you over and take you, you've been such a tease." The boy moaned as Nitori snapped his hips a little harder each time he entered him. "And now I'm finally giving you what you want, you should be more grateful, don't you think?"

"Yes sir, thank you sir." He replied breathily. Nitori grinned, hands moving to the younger's hips where he gripped tight, finally picking up a quicker pace. Momo let out a small, pleased noise as he finally got what he wanted. The omega's cock was only just long enough to be able to jab at his prostate but it felt good either way, the quick and hard nudges against it making him groan profusely.

The alpha was trying to push back against the other to try and get him deeper, but his legs were trembling, too weak to allow him to do it, so instead Nitori began to pull his hips back to meet his forward thrusts, fingers digging into him hard enough to leave bruises.

He let out a deep groan himself as the boy's already tight hole clenched around him. Momo's back was arching towards the desk, nails racking across the surface as he moaned out in pleasure.

"Desperate for my knot aren't you sweetheart?" He chuckled breathily, letting out a grunt soon after.

"Please." Momo keened, head tipping back as he begged the other. "I need it."

"Don't worry little one, if you keep squeezing me like that then it won't take long." He huffed, grabbing at the younger's shoulder with one hand so he could try and drive himself in even deeper. "You must really want everyone to know that I claimed you, filled you."

"Yes." Momo moaned loudly.

"Imagine what other alphas will think, an unmated, pregnant omega, they'll all know who put pups in you, they'll all know who you belong to, but I'm sure they'll still want to mount you, won't they?" Nitori spoke hotly, voice dropping slightly deeper. "Pregnant omegas smell so inviting after all, so sweet and delicious, they'll want to devour you, or maybe you'll beg them to, you'll get so uncontrollably horny, and I won't always be there to satisfy you, it won't be my duty after all, I'm not your alpha." The boy let out a choked sob, trying to look back at the man. "They'll fill you and knot you, wishing it could be their pups you're carrying, yet it will still always be me, won't it Momo? Always me you imagine every single time they enter you."

"Yes sir, yes, I never want you to stop filling me." The younger agreed breathily. He let out a string of pitchy noises, body writhing uncontrollably between his omega and the desk. He let his head drop down onto the hard wood, feeling too heavy for him to hold it up anymore. His mouth was hanging open as he panted noisily, drool spilling freely from it and pooling on the desk.

"You're a sight." Nitori hummed deeply, speeding up his thrusts, trying to chase his inevitable release. "Who knew you'd enjoy this so much?" He found himself crossing the line back to reality for a moment, genuinely in awe that an alpha, his alpha could enjoy getting fucked this much.

"Don't all omegas enjoy this?" Momo prompted through broken whines, pushing his omega back into their imaginary scenario.

"Of course." Nitori replied. "But virgins usually prefer it sweet and slow the first time they let an alpha take them."

Momo was whimpering and whining softly, his throat feeling too dry from all the loud noises he had been making, each swallow thick and uncomfortable. He felt his omega press a gentle kiss between his shoulder blades, his lips warm and soothing, helping him to relax against the man's movements.

"You look gorgeous sweetheart." The elder said genuinely, gently running the hand that was grabbing his shoulder down, until it was pushing on his lower back. "Are you ready to cum?" Momo nodded, then reached a hand down towards his cock, but the man stopped him before he got there, grabbing his wrist and pinning it to the desk. "No touching yourself, omegas don't need their little cocks to be touched to get off." He reminded.

He released his wrist and the boy drew it back up to hold onto the edge of the desk, nodding slowly in agreement with the other. Nitori drove into him roughly, hips slapping loudly against the younger's arse, flushing his skin a deep red. The alpha was uncontrollably convulsing around him, trying to pull his imaginary knot out of him. He squeezed the boy's hips harder, finally hearing him moan again, hips jerking back suddenly so he could grind his cock against the desk top, relishing any friction he could get.

The small change in angle allowed Nitori to press in deeper, hitting his prostate harder, making the boy moan loudly again. The fast pace made these continuous, just a long string a pleased noises gradually getting louder, breathing, more high-pitched until he was practically screaming.

"That's it baby, scream for me, you sound so wrecked." The elder grunted. "Let everyone know how good I'm fucking you." He himself couldn't stop a long groan passing his lips as the boy clenched around him, his eyes squeezing shut as he savoured the tightness of his alpha.

When he opened his eyes again he saw Momo staring back at him, his eyes lidded and dark, his pupils blown out wide, his gaze glassy and unfocused, lips parted as he let out deep breaths. It took all his restraint not to cum right then.

"Please alpha." He said, voice weak and hoarse. "Please knot my pussy." Nitori lost it. His hips stilled inside his mate, pressed in as deep as he could as he came, small cock twitching inside the alpha as he emptied himself, groaning lowly. 

Momo shivered at the feeling, but it wasn't enough for him, his neglected cock needed some attention. Nitori noticed this quickly and he reached a hand underneath the younger to wrap around his knot and squeeze hard, pulling his hips back then pushing back in at the same time so he hit his prostate.

He heard the boy's breath hitch, then felt his knot pop, hole clamping down on him as he came across the desk. He let out a long, pitchy, breathy moan, back arching and hips twitching, his whole body unable to stay still.

The younger was still cumming by the time Nitori had calmed himself, his knot releasing stream after stream into the non-existent omega, instead staining the wooden desk below him. The elder breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath as he drew back and slowly pulled out of the alpha, hearing him whimper quietly, his body finally going lax against the desk.

Cum was dripping from his hole and onto the floor immediately after the omega had pulled out. Nitori let out a small groan at the sight, leaning down quickly and lapping up the small dribbles falling from the boy's hole. Momo shifted his hips against the man's tongue, the feeling not unwelcome but still strange all the same.

Nitori stood slowly, admiring his work, the younger's rim red, puffy and now gleaming with saliva. He patted the boy's arse, looking down at his flushed face which was resting against the desk. He took a step back, feeling something knock against his foot, so he looked down, seeing the cane which he had strewn away. He gulped as he looked at the once shiny handle which was now smeared and streaked with various fluids.

"I'm sorry about the cane, I don't know what came over me." Nitori breathed, looking back to the boy, seeing his eyes trail up to look at him. "It's your father's as well, and now it's a mess."

"It's okay." Momo panted, turning back to stare at his omega, who had flopped back down onto the chair. "You can clean it up later."

"I think you mean you can." Nitori retorted cocking an eyebrow.

"That's not my job." The boy challenged.

"And it wasn't my ass that ate it up like it was a delicious meal." The other grinned smugly.

"Touché." Momo sighed with a small roll of his eyes, finally managing to push himself up off the desk on shaky legs. He wobbled over to his omega, slowly climbing into his lap and straddling him. The elder quickly moved his hands to the younger's thighs, running them up the soft skin as the boy leaned down for a kiss, willingly letting Nitori take control again. When they pulled away he was grinning, nuzzling his nose into his omega's neck.

"You were so good at that Ai." He murmured. "Who would've thought?"

"Me? What about you?" Nitori exclaimed. "Begging me to fill you and knot you." Momo blushed but smirked. "And what about this?" He said, grabbing at the maid's outfit he was wearing. "Where did you even get one that would fit you?"

"I found it in one of the storage rooms, I'm as surprised as you are that it fit." He replied with a laugh, running his hand through the omega's hair.

"And where'd all your hair go?" Nitori hummed, thumbs tracing small circles on his smooth thighs.

"Kisumi said it'd be more realistic if I shaved." He muttered. "Do you not like it?" He saw the boy biting worriedly at his lower lip.

"No, no, I love it, it was just unexpected." He assured. "I should've known he had something to do with it."

"Yeah, he gave me a hand with shaving actually, I wasn't doing a very good job of it myself." He chuckled. Nitori felt a slight pang of jealousy that the other had his hands on his alpha's most private places. "He let me borrow his panties as well."

"That explains why you were popping out of them then." The omega teased.

"Shut up." Momo pouted. "I'm not an omega."

"You sure were good at pretending to be one though." He mused, one hand tracing around and under the dress to knead at his cheek. "You took me so well." His thumb traced around his rim, feeling it flutter and clench at the sudden touch. The boy blushed again, burying his face in the elder's neck to try and hide it.

"Don't tell anyone about this." He murmured.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about." The omega insisted softly. "Kisumi already knows anyway." Momo groaned to himself.

"Fuck, how did I not think about that?" He muttered. "He's going to tell Seijuro." Nitori smiled softly, giving a small shake of his head. "He's going to take the piss out of me."

"Who cares? You enjoyed it, I enjoyed it, I'm sure Kisumi would do the same to Seijuro if he wasn't so stubborn about it." The other told him. 

Momo pulled back, looking down at his omega then leaning in, feverishly pressing their lips together, slipping his tongue eagerly into his mouth. He began to grind against the elder, bringing his mouth down to his mate's bond mark and licking across it, sending a tingle up his spine.

"Momo, we should clean up." He breathed out quietly. He felt the younger shake his head. "Come on, the desk will get stained permanently if I let it dry there." The boy pulled back, arms wrapped behind the omega's neck as he stared down at him with round eyes.

"But sir, I don't think my punishment is done yet, do you?" He asked innocently, cocking his head to one side. Nitori rolled his eyes at him but couldn't deny that the sweet look the boy was giving him made him want to ravish him again.

"I think you're right baby." He finally agreed, reaching behind the younger and spreading his cheeks, sandwiching his cock between the two round globes. He leaned forward so his lips were ghosting over the alpha's ear. "Your next punishment will be to clean the desk."

Momo pulled back with out pout, pushing Nitori's shoulder so he was sat back in the seat as he laughed at the look on the younger's face.

"Arsehole." He muttered.

"I'm kidding." The omega chuckled. "Well, kind of, if you clean it with your tongue I'll let you ride me." 

The boy firstly looked disgusted by the offer but then a little intrigued.

"Really?" He asked, as if he thought the other would make him lick up his own cum then leave his high and dry.

"Yeah, of course." He answered truthfully. Momo squinted at him but then quickly clambered off his lap anyway, moving to the desk and bending over so that he could lap up the mess he had made.

This gave the elder the perfect view of his arse, as well as his balls and hard cock when he opened his legs slightly, both of which were hanging heavily between his legs.

"Ah, wait." Nitori called quickly as he licked the last glob up, stopping him from swallowing it like the rest. "Come here, I want to taste you." He explained, seeing the boy's eyes light up. 

He let the substance pool on his tongue as he moved back over to his omega, straddling his lap again, as soon as he had, feeling Nitori pull him down and press his tongue into the younger's mouth. Momo groaned into his mouth as the man passed it back and forth between the two of them, in the end taking it into his own mouth and swallowing it happily.

When they pulled away he watched his omega lick his lips; he hand to hold back a low groan at the sight.

"Good boy." Nitori hummed, stroking a hand through the boy's hair. "I think that deserves a treat." Momo's eyes lit up again as he wiggled his hips excitedly in the man's lap. "Don't get too excited, this is still a punishment." He chided. "You're going to have to do all the work, oh, and make sure I cum first, there'll be consequences if I don't."

"From that grin I'd say you want to punish me." The boy chuckled.

"Well it's not often we change it up and certainly not like this." Nitori exclaimed, staring pointedly up at his alpha.

"I'm sure we can arrange to do this more if you fuck me well right now." Momo purred, gaze dropping and darkening.

"Like I said, that's all down to you sweetheart." Nitori teased. "Now get to it, I don't have all day." The boy grinned, swivelling his hips slowly against him, voice laced with lust as he next spoke.

"Yes sir."


End file.
